ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trust Me
Trust Me is the 62nd Tomas 10 episode. Summary Inspector #10 and The Junkman are after our communicators. They send Inspector #10's top opreative after me. Madame Rouge. With the help of Blauwe, Tomas must find away to defeat someone unstoppable. Plot Trust Me It was late at night. Prisoner #775 was being chased through the hills near the Grand Canyon by a mysterious lady. She chases him to the top of a flat and elevated area where there’s no escape. Next, he uses a communicator to try to contact Blauwe. “Blauwe to 775. Come in. Do you read me? Over.” Blauwe said. Prisoner 775 was about to reply, but was attacked by the lady. The communicator was knocked out of his grasp, fell to the bottom, was destroyed. Meanwhile, in Paris, the Junkman and Inspector #10 were playing a game of chess as they discussed Wildebeest’s capture. “We have captured one of their pawns.” the Junkman said. Meanwhile, in Inspector #10's ship, Inspector #10 and the Junkman were plotting my demise. “775 is just the first of many.” Inspector #10 stated. “The young boy’s days are numbered.” “Wi.” the Junkman said taking a sip of his coffee. “Unfortunately, the communicator was not retrieved.” he said disappointed at the loss of the communicator. “With it, we could listen to their conversations and track their every move.” But Inspector #10 is confident they will be triumphant. “Not to worry Junkman. In the end, evil always prevails. We will soon be able to follow their every move.” Inspector #10 stated. “And then, we destroy them.” the Junkman said moving forward his rook. “From the jungles, to the arctic, and everywhere in between, there will be no place for them to hide.” Inspector #10 indicated. “I have already located the location of the boy.” the Junkman said. “He will be no match for one of my best operatives.” Inspector #10 declared. “The boy has done his share of escaping the impossible before.” the Junkman indicated. “Not to worry. I have complete confidence. Trust me.” Inspector #10 said. “Queen takes pawn.” he said moving his piece. “I know I would not wish to meet her in a dark alley.” the Junkman said. The next day, I was in Morocco. Blauwe sent me on a mission there for more training. The mysterious lady was also there in disguise. “Madame Rouge to Inspector #10.” she said into her ear chip communicator. She had a French accent. “Your target is in reach?” Inspector #10 asked. “Stop!” a voice yelled. Suddenly, a thief broke through a second story window, stealing an large ornament vase as Heatblast follows soon after. I ran right past Madame Rouge, not even looking at her. “He is so close I can feel it.” she replied feeling the heat. She looked on as Heatblast chased the thief. “Remember, your objective is his communicator, not the boy. We don’t want a mistake like last time.” Inspector #10 warned her. “I am still not understanding why I cannot just finish him myself, here and now.” she said. “A good player learns everything about his opponent before beginning a game.” Inspector #10 replied. “How they live, breathe, fight, we will learn everything we can about them. Then we will learn even more from their enemies.” he stated. “I am thinking we should…” she started. “I have no interest of what you think.” Inspector #10 interrupted. “You are not to go after the boy until I say. Do you follow?” he said. “I understand.” she replied, then hung up. “For now.” Meanwhile, I continued chasing the thief. He looked back but didn’t see me. Then, he looked ahead and saw Heatblast. “Drop it!” I commanded, then I shot a fire sphere at the vase. The vase became molten hot and he was forced to drop it. Next, I simply threw a punch and knocked him out. “You like to fight criminals, no?” I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a lady. “It's just part of the job.” I replied. “Perhaps you are wanting to fight me, too?” she said. “I'm sure a nice lady like you wouldn't want to fight me.” I replied. “I would not be so sure.” she said. Suddenly, a long giant fist came up and smashed into the ground in front of me. That caught me completely off guard. “You might wish to call for backup.” she said. “Backup?” I repeated confused. “I don’t have backup.” I said. “Good, then this should only take a second.” she said, pulling off her disguise. She sent her arm after me. I quickly dodged and threw a fireball at her. There was an explosion and I thought I had already won. But after the smoke cleared, it revealed she had dodged the attack. “You can stop a common thief, but what about a real villain?” she said then launched her arms at me. I dodged as her punched hit boxes and crates. Next, she swung around for a karate kick. I ducked and tried running away the back alleyways. Before I left, I threw two more fireballs that she also dodged. “Catch me if you can.” I yelled behind me. “When will the children learn? No one escapes the reach of Madame Rouge. She soon cornered me again in front of a thirty foot tall gate. I used my fire powers to blast the ground below me and push me over to the other side. “You cannot outrun me.” she said. “I don’t wanna have to hurt you.” I said. “It is not me you should worry about.” she said then walked up to the gate, and with her elastic shape shifting power, walked straight through the fence. Shocking me even more. “What are you?” I asked. “I am whatever I wish to be.” she said then launched her arm, which split into three, and smashed through a wall. I quickly ran the other way. She followed, throwing crates at me. But I used my fire powers to defend myself, creating explosions in the path behind me. I ran behind a wall and thought I lost her. “Looking for me?” I heard. She was standing right next to me! I quickly stepped back and fired a beam of fire at her. She opened a hole in her body and the fire went through. “You cannot touch me.” she said reforming. The she stretched out and tried grabbing me, but was quickly burned. “Looks like you can’t touch me either.” I said. Then, she kicked a wall and caused it to collapse. It nearly fell on me. Then she reformed her burned hands. “Good as new.” she said and moved on. I kept trying to escape and soon, surprisingly, ran into…Blauwe. “Blauwe! Am I glad to see you.” I said just then, the Omnitrix turned me back to normal. “Tomas, this way. Come with me.” he called me over into another alleyway. “In here.” Later, he was keeping watch. “Madame Rouge. She is one of the worst people I have faced and she is the most vicious of them all.” Blauwe warned. “Yeah, I’ve never fought anyone like her before.” I stated. “She’s one of a kind.” Blauwe said. “But what does she want with me?” I asked. “I don’t know, but she has already captured 775.” he replied. “But why?” I asked. “775’s communicator was broken. My guess is, she was probably trying to use it to track us down.” he said. “I never meant to put you in danger by sending you on this mission. I would understand if you want to go back.” he said. “No way, I’m in. She messed with me, and now I’m going to show her what I’ve got.” I said. “We just have to stick together.” Blauwe said. Then a cool breeze flew by. “Aren’t you cold?” I asked feeling cold. I guess he wouldn’t be because Neptune (his home planet) is much colder than Earth. But he stepped back. “I’m going to make sure we weren’t followed. You should get some rest.” he said. “I’ll try.” I said. Then, he went off, but it turns out “he” is actually the shape-shifted Madame Rouge. “Madame Rouge to Inspector #10.” she said quietly. “Have you accomplished your mission?” Inspector #10 asked. “His powers are unpredictable to me so far. I cannot tell what he is capable of.” she replied. “You will bring me that communicator.” Inspector #10 ordered. “Do not worry, I will bring you the communicator. But first I will earn his trust then I get the communicator. My way.” she said. Meanwhile, Blauwe, Fer, and Santi were trying to track down Prisoner #775 with no luck. “Are you sure we’re in the right location?” Fer asked. “This is where his last transmission originated.” Blauwe replied. Then, he noticed a broken part of the cliff. “Something’s not right.” he said. Then he looked down and saw something. “I’m going down there.” he said throwing down a rope. After Blauwe descends the cliff face he finds Prisoner #775’s shattered communicator. “His communicator?” Santi asks. “And no sign of Prisoner 775.” Fer stated. “But he can turn invisible. How do we know if he is really gone?” Santi pointed out. “According to my radar, other than us, there is no other possible lifeform around us. He, an his attacker, are not within a hundred miles from us.” Blauwe stated. “I want you two to go back to the RV for tonight.” he said. “What are you going to do?” Fer asked. “I’m going to find whoever did this.” Blauwe replied. Meanwhile, back in Morocco, Madame Rouge disguised herself as Blauwe again. “I just contacted for help. They’re going to meet us on the other side of town. We have to move.” she said (in Blauwe’s voice). “Maybe we should stay here.” I suggested. “We’ll be fine.” she replied. “What about Rouge?” I asked. “I can handle Madame Rouge.” she stated. “How? She’s practically unstoppable.” I stated. “Indeed, I mean yeah, she is impressive, but we can beat her.” she said. “I say we stay here and wait for your ‘backup’” I said. Then, she put her arm behind her back and stretched it outside. Then she threw a stone. “What was that?” I asked. “I don’t know, we’re not safe here. Lets go.” she said and we quickly ran out. A few minutes later, we continued walking through the city. “Maybe you should call your ‘backup’ to make sure we are going the right way.” I suggested. “I already contacted Blood Young. We’re heading in the right direction.” she replied. “You mean Youngblood?” I asked. “That’s what I said.” she replied. “I know what I’m doing….Trust me.” So I went along and followed “him”. We soon arrived at an oil field. “You expect me to cross an oil field? What if Madame Rouge is in there? Heatblast is my best defense, and he’ll light the whole place on fire.” I stated. “Just for a few minutes. Come on.” she said. “I told you, I’m not going in there.” I said. “Come with me, that’s an order.” she said. “I don’t take orders, I give them.” I stated. “Maybe we should just split up. I’ll find another way around the oil field.” I suggested. “We’ve got to stick together.” she said. “I can take care of myself.” I said. “Rouge almost got you once before.” he pointed out. “Then I’ll take my chances.” I said then turned around and walked away. Behind me, Blauwe turned back into Madame Rouge. “Then it will be your last chance.” she said. Later, I was walking through the back alley looking for another way. “Why is Blauwe acting stranger than normal?” I wondered. Then I heard footsteps behind me. “Look, I already told you…” I started but then realized it was Madame Rouge. “You think you can handle me on your own?” she asked. “Yeah, I do.” I said activating the watch. I scrolled the dial over to Heatblast. Madame Rouge looked at what I was doing with my watch with curiosity. “You plan on using your fire alien again, don’t you?” she asked. “You tell me.” I said then slammed the dial and transformed. However, instead of transforming into Heatblast, I transformed into Danger Duck. “Huh, I guess not.” I said. “You think a big duck can defeat me?” she asked with confidence. “Well at least you can’t catch me.” I said. Then she stretched out her arms and wrapped them around me. “You were saying?” she asked. “I guess you didn’t know I can…quack.” I said then quacked out of her grip. She looked around in surprise wondering where I went. Then, I appeared behind her. “Watch me quack.” I said. Then she shot her arm and I quacked away. I kept saying “Quack.” when I appeared, then quacked out before she could hit me. “If this is your strategy to defeat me, it is pathetic and pointless.” she stated. Then once again tried attacking me, so I quacked behind her. “Then maybe this will make things more interesting.” I said creating an egg. I threw it at her and it turned out to be made of tar. The tar stuck her together, but she soon broke free. “You will have to do better than that.” she said, so I threw an explosive egg at her. Then, I turned around and ran away. She quickly recovered and chased me from the rooftops, throwing building and other things down on me as I constantly quacked for safety. Then, she hid and made her voice sound like Blauwe’s. “Tomas! Where are you?” she called out. “Blauwe! It’s Madame Rouge!” I replied. “Stay where you are, I’m coming to you.” she said. “I can’t she’s here!” I called out. “Looks like you could use a little help after all.” she (disguised as Blauwe) said. Then she used her arm to pull her back and make it look like Madame Rouge caught Blauwe. “Blauwe!” I called out and ran over to help him. I went up a building, and onto the wooden support beams. “She can’t hurt me if she can’t touch me.” I reassure myself. “Oh really?” she asks right behind me. I quickly throw three eggs at her. She dodged and they hit the support beams. Next, she brakes the one I’m standing on and I fall three stories. Luckily, thanks to my ability to quack, I end up undamaged. I quickly try and escape from her. I then run into “Blauwe” again. “We need help.” I state. “She broke my communicator. Give me yours.” she says. “Just toss it over.” “No, I’ll call.” I say. Then she uses the stone trick again. “She’s here!” he states. “How does she keep finding us?” I asked. “It’s you, she must have some sort of device to track you.” she replied. I remembered how people before tracked the wacth. “You’ve got to change back.” she said. “If I change back I’m doomed.” I stated. “If you don’t, we both are. Trust me, it’s the only way.” she said. “Ok.” I said. Then I hit the watch and it started beeping and I was reverted back to normal. Suddenly, “Blauwe” stretched his arm, wrapped it around me, and threw me to the wall. Madame Rouge turned back to her normal appearance, walked over, and took the communicator away from me. Then, in my voice spoke into the communicator. “Blauwe! What is your location? I need your help!” she teased. “Rouge.” I said angrily, but weak. “Took you long enough to figure it out.” she says. Meanwhile, on Blauwe’s smaller ship, Blauwe heard “my” message and was trying to contact me. “Tomas! Are you ok? Where are you?” he asked. Then, he inserted the communicator to his computer and searched the location of the transmission. He located me still in Morocco, and immediately heads that way. I was suppose to have already left my training mission, so he wondered why I was still there. “Prisoner 775, now Tomas. We’re under attack.” he said to himself. Meanwhile, back in Morocco, Madame Rouge was preparing to depart with the communicator. She started walking away, and I pretended I was knocked out. Then, I quickly stood back up and charged at her. She swung around her arm, but I ducked and stole back the communicator. “All this time you just want to track us.” I said. “I don’t even know you.” I said. “What is your point?” she asked. “Who sent you, who are you working for?” I asked. “What makes you think I’ll tell?” she asked. Then, I smashed the communicator and shattered it apart. “There. Now nobody can use it.” I said. “I have grown tired of our little game.” she said. Then shot her arms, grabbed me, and sucked me in. She completely engulfed me under her skin, to suffocate me. But suddenly, she felt strange. Then all of a sudden, she explodes. Then, out of nowhere, KaBoom regenerates. I had managed to transform before passing out and exploded inside her. Unfortunately, she could also regenerate. I quickly ran, as fast as I could, over to the oil field. I stayed alert, knowing she could be anywhere. Then, I saw her shadow and launched my fists at her like missals. She managed to dodge, and the explosion caused a chain reaction that destroyed the entire oil field. Meanwhile, Blauwe was just arriving and saw the huge amount of smoke left behind by the explosion. “He’s got to be down there somewhere. I’m going in.” he said then landed his mini ship. “I just hope I’m not too late.” he said getting out. He looked around, inspecting the area of destroyed buildings and soon came up to the broken communicator. He kept looking. He then saw a figure move. “Tomas?” he asked. Then, I launched one fist at him and it exploded. “Tomas! It’s me Blauwe. I got your message!” he said. “What message? I didn’t send a message, Madame Rouge did.” I said. “She looked like Blauwe and you look like Blauwe. You look like Blauwe, but I know you’re Madame Rouge. You’re always Madame Rouge.” I said with my head hurting. “Not this time. Come with me, I’ve got my ship. I can get you out of here.” he said. Suddenly, “Blauwe” appeared. “Don’t listen to him, I’m the real Blauwe.” she said. Confused by the multiple Blauwes, I launched one of my fists at both. Blauwe dodged, but Madame Rouge was hit. I quickly ran and hid. Madame Rouge regenerated into the form of Blauwe and went after me. But, Blauwe tackled her down. “That’s a pretty good copy Rouge, but there’s one thing you can’t imitate.” he said then pulled out his laser blade. He ran and tried slashing at her. She dodged the slashes, then she kicked him back and threw him in the air. Blauwe threw his sword at her. But she managed to grab it and redirect it at Blauwe. He quickly dodged and pulled out his guns. “Your toys are of no use against me.” she stated. “Then we’ll just have to fight hand-to-hand.” Blauwe said. He charged at “Blauwe” and they got into a fist fight with multiple karate moves. I tried to help, but I couldn’t tell which was the real one. Blauwe was winning. Madame Rouge threw him in the air, then tried engulfing him, like she did to me, but Blauwe broke out, grabbed her arm, and threw her into a wall that collapsed. Next, Blauwe karate jump kicked her. She got down, spun her legs around, and tried kicking him in the face, but Blauwe stopped her and twisted her around. She jumped back up, only to be struck by Blauwe’s roundhouse kick. She made her head normal and said “You’ll have to do better than that.” Then turned her head back to Blauwe’s, stretched her arms out and grabs his. Then, she goes back and forth smashing him against the wall from side to side. She finally lets go and tosses him to another wall. She leaps to attack, but Blauwe barely manages to dodge. “I guess if I looked like you, I wouldn’t want to show my face either.” Blauwe taunts. Madame Rouge changes back to herself, launches her arms, and compresses Blauwe to the wall so much it begins to crack. “I hope you don’t have a problem getting beaten by a lady.” she teases. “You’re no lady.” Blauwe says holding a grenade. Meanwhile, I (back to normal) am sitting down wondering what to do. When out of nowhere, I hear and see and explosion! I run over to see what happened. I then spot Blauwe walking out of the smoke. “Blauwe!” I call out. “Some people never learn.” Madame Rouge says morphing back into herself. Now I am very angry. I activate the watch and transform, once again, into Heatblast. I blast her with both my arms. She dodges and runs off and jumps to the roof of a building. I create blast my self up with fire and begin pursuing her. I continue blasting her as she dodges while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I continue after her, but she then doubles back to take me down. I fall and hit the ground as she runs beside me. When I finally stop, she grabs me with her arm and begins to drag me across the floor, followed by walls, and finally tosses me in front of her. “That’s it.” I say. Then I blast her back with fire. I then fly up into the air and begin shooting down fire beams. But she continues to doge them. Next, I spin my self around and launch after her, creating a spinning fire kick that sends her threw the wall. Finally, I focus all my energy to surround myself in a giant fireball. I then launch it at her, knocking her into a building and causing it collapse on her. By doing so, I also attract Blauwe’s, attention who had been separated from Madame Rouge. I stare at the pile of rubble and know she couldn’t have survived through that. I start to walk away, but I hear something move. I look back, brace myself, and suddenly an arm shoots out. When Blauwe arrives, he calls out “Tomas!” then sees me weakened and back to normal. He quickly rushes over to help. “You did it.” he says. “Just barely.” I say. Later, Blauwe takes me back to his ship. “Are you ok?” he asks. “I’m doing better now that I don’t have Madame Rouge after me.” I reply. “Are you sure you don’t want to come back with me?” he asks. “I’m sure. I’m going to make sure she didn’t escape. I’ll catch up with you later.” I reply. “Here’s my communicator to replace your broken one. Call the ship if you need anything.” he says and hands it over to me. “We must keep in touch and share any information we have for our safety.” he says. Then he went back to his ship and took off. After Blauwe leaves, I (in Madame Rouge’s voice) say. “Yes Blauwe. Do keep in touch.” revealing “I” was the shape shifted Madame Rouge, who has now accomplished her goal. The real me, used Teleportal to get back home. After she shot her arm at me, she grabbed me and replaced herself by shoving me under the destroyed building to trick Blauwe. To Be Continued… Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Prisoner #775 (captured) *Blauwe Vreemdeling Villians *Inspector #10 (minor) *The Junkman (minor) *Madame Rouge Aliens used *Heatblast (2x) *Danger Duck *KaBoom Trivia *This episode is the continued episode after Enemy of Me. Category:Episodes Category:List of Tomas 10 episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes